


Game Theory

by nickofhearts



Series: standard operating procedure [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masochistic tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Drautos gets in too deep.





	Game Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU from the rest of the series, but still works off the premise of Noctis accidentally joining the Kingsglaive.

Drautos _knew_ these assignations with the prince would be the end of him. He didn't yet know how, but he felt it like the sword of Damocles hanging over him every time Noctis appeared in his office with that sly quirk of his mouth, practically _begging_ Drautos to take him down a peg.

Drautos tried to stop, but it was impossible.

There was nothing more luxurious or an extravagant excess than the sounds Noctis made as Drautos gripped hard bruises onto his too-pale hips, ground his cock into him while Noctis gasped and threw his head back with a thin cry like it was his first time, though Drautos had bent the brat over his office desk and fucked him until he screamed almost every day that week, and it seemed that the only thing Noctis wanted more than Drautos wanted to hurt him, _was_ for Drautos to hurt him.

It was the worst of matches, and _Drautos couldn't stop._

-

Ever since the prince had underhandedly connived his way into the Kingsglaive, Nyx and company's antics had gotten more and more out of hand. It was as if they thought that making Noctis accessory to their schemes meant they had _royal approval._

It was nothing of the sort, but every time Drautos called Noctis into his office to reprimand him for some new violation of the regs—he'd long ago learned that reprimanding Nyx directly was an exercise in futility, Drautos' only hope was to make his cohorts responsible for him—Noctis just gave him that look from beneath his lashes, bottom lip sucked between his teeth, and the next thing Drautos knew he had the crown prince thrown over his desk, hands on his thighs marking his flawlessly unblemished skin with as many bruises as were possible, Noctis gasping beneath him, "more, _Captain_ ," that filthy smirk of his mouth like he knew exactly what it did to Drautos.

-

It was a matter of escalating returns—Drautos couldn't help from taking it further each time he had Noctis bent over for him, the incomparable rush of watching surprise and _want_ flush over Noctis' face as Drautos found some new way to harm him. Drautos went from putting bruises on the brat's hips and thighs to biting down hard on the nape of Noctis' neck to feel him squirm, writhing desperately on Drautos' cock; it only followed then that Drautos should wrap his hands around Noctis' throat, feeling the heir of Lucis' very life flicker between his fingers, letting go at the last moment instead of snapping the bone.

Noctis always stumbled out of his office in a daze after one of those sessions, barely able to walk in a straight line, and _that_ made Drautos burn with desire, to see what new hurt he could inflict on the crown prince the _next_ time Noctis inevitably ended up worked open on his cock.

Drautos knew their sordid little affair couldn't go on forever, that he would have to _pay_ for every inch he took out of Noctis' hide, but _fuck_ did nothing in the world feel better, no power greater than the knowledge that he was holding the prince's life between his hands, that he was being asked to hurt him as he wished, and Noctis would _thank_ him for it.

-

It was an accident, a wrong angle and Noctis squirming a little _too_ vehemently; Drautos pressed down and unexpectedly felt bone give way, the clean snap of Noctis' wrist breaking. _Fuck_ , he thought, wondering if this would be the uncrossable line, if Noctis would finally go running to his father about how Drautos had been _abusing_ him, for weeks.

Noctis was looking at him with dazed wet eyes, but his mouth was still plush and red, and when Drautos bent against him to plunder that wealth, Noctis met him eagerly.

"What are you going to tell your _friends_?" Drautos asked as Noctis was pulling the pieces of his uniform back on one-handed, careful of his broken wrist.

"Training accident," Noctis said, no inflection in his tone whatsoever. Perhaps being in the Kingsglaive _had_ been good for the crown prince.

Drautos huffed out a breath. "Don't break any more rules."

"Why?" Noctis asked, slinking back over to Drautos, lifting himself up on his tiptoes as he leaned in close enough that Drautos could feel each word as a breath against his lips, almost a kiss but not quite. "Are you going to— _punish_ me, some more?"

Drautos shoved him back with a hand on his chest, Noctis close enough that Drautos could _see_ the way his pupils dilated at the promise of violence.

"One of these days, I won't stop," Drautos told him, the only warning he was willing to give.

"Won't _that_ be fun," Noctis replied, like he was genuinely looking forward to it, riding the edge of the worst kind of adrenaline rush and uncaring of the consequences.


End file.
